Todos los viernes
by Murasakibara Atsuko
Summary: Era viernes, y como cada viernes, Ryouta Kise tenía la costumbre de acompañar a sus hermanas al centro de estética. ¿Por qué razón será?


**_Ni Kuroko no basket ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

Era viernes, y como cada viernes, Ryouta Kise acompañaba a una de sus hermanas mayores al centro de estética para que las depilaran, haría unos siete meses que tenia la costumbre de acompañarlas y no era precisamente para ser amable o para que sus hermanas no se sintieran solas. Ah, y mucho menos era para que le depilaran a él, no, Ryouta Kise no se depilaba y nunca lo haría. Aunque al principio sus hermanas intentaron que pasará por esa tortura inhumana llamada depilación, ya les dejó bien claro que nunca iba a hacerlo, y, por suerte, esa idea ya era agua pasada.

Como siempre, esperó a su hermana fuera del local y fingiendo dar una vuelta por la calle se paró delante del local de al lado, un pequeño gimnasio con los vidrios exteriores/ el escaparate transparentes de forma que se podia ver el interior.

Pasó sus ojos por toda la sala en la que no había nadie, en la que no había nadie todavía, había distintas máquinas de esas para hacer ejercicio, pesas, esterillas para hacer yoga y ese tipo de cosas. Immediatamente dirigió su mirada a su reloj de muñeca, esbozó una leve sonrisa y vió como se abría la puerta de la sala, situada en el lateral derecho, dejando ver a un chico, más o menos de su edad, tez morena, cabello azul eléctrico y con bastante musculo.

Aprovechó que el chico no miraba en su dirección para observarle de pies a cabezas y cuando este se giró, desvió su mirada al resto de la sala, fingiendo que le interesaban las máquinas o las pesas.

Kise se sabía de memória lo que pasaría entonces, el chico comprobaría que todo estuviera en su sitio, empezando por col·locar bien las pesas, después subiría a la bicicleta estática para asegurarse de su funcionabilidad y... el rubio suspiró, ese chico era la razón por la que iba cada viernes a acompañar a sus hermanas, le había visto por casualidad un día mientras paseaba con su buena amiga "Momocchi" y esta se encargó de hacerle saber todo, o casi todo, sobre el de piel morena. Su nombre era Daiki Aomine y era monitor en ese gimnasio, daba clases los miércoles y los viernes, justo a la misma hora que sus hermanas cogían hora para depilarse. Pero claro, no podía ir también los miércoles o sería demasiado sospechoso.

Volvió a mirar al local y agrandó los ojos al ver a Daiki abriendo la puerta y saliendo a la calle, situandose delante del rubio. Eso no era lo que hacia todos los viernes, ¿por qué no estaba colocando bien las pesas?

-Hola ¿Kise, verdad? -Preguntó el más alto con una sonrisa en la cara.

-E-Eh, si... ¿Como lo sabes? -Preguntó confundido y con un pequeño sonrojo.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Kise, este lo abrió y vió que era un mensaje de Momoi.

-Resulta que tenemos una amiga en común, Satsuki Momoi, es mi amiga de la infancia. -Le explicó Aomine.

"Quizás deberia haberte dicho que Dai-chan es mi amigo desde que llevabamos pañales y nos chupabamos el dedo, como sea, ahora es todo tuyo ;)"

Eso decía el mensaje que acababa de llegarle, la cara de Ryouta se convirtió practicamente en un tomate. El moreno se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha y miró a Kise con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Además, vienes a verme cada viernes, quería conocerte.

-¿L-Lo sabías?

Aomine asintió con la cabeza.

-Y... ¿Sabes, rubiecito? Eres muy guapo. -Dijo acorralando al más bajo contra la pared.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, Aominecchi?

El de pelo azul pasó una mano por la mejilla de Kise y rozó sus labios con los de este. De pronto, se abrió la puerta del centro de estética y salió la hermana mayor de Ryouta, esta miró a ambos lados buscando a su rubio hermanito y al verle salió corriendo hacia él.

-¡Ryoooooouutaaaa!

Por el grito, Daiki se separó del cuerpo ajeno y miró a la chica con sorpresa.

-Ryouta, ya he terminado, vamonos. -La chica observó al bello chico que estaba con su hermano -Veo que no pierdes el tiempo. -Soltó una carcajada y empezó a irse.

El rubio hizo amago de seguirla pero una mano le sujetó por la muñeca impidiendo que se alejara.

-Este es mi numero, nos vemos el viernes que viene. -Le dijo un sonriente Aomine a un sonrojado Kise que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

 ** _Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado :3 ¡Hasta otra!_**


End file.
